Is He Real?
by blind-runaway
Summary: Kya is excited about having a snowy Christmas, and talks about Santa. Bumi tries to convince her otherwise. (Oneshot)


**Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA or LoK**

**A/N: Now I'm writing about the canon ages of the cloudbabies. You know what that means. I'm 14 years old, and I still get excited when it snows, and it snows at least twice a year where I am... I find Kya being a daddy's girl the cutest thing ever, and I love reading other people's stories about that, and writing them myself.**

**It's snowing on the day before christmas eve. They know it's going to be a white Christmas, and the young girl is overly thrilled over snow. Bumi then throws her down in the dumps by telling her something devastating about an old tale.**

* * *

"Snow!" The four year old squeaked, "Mommy, look it's snowing!" She started hopping up and down with a big smile on her face.

However, Katara was busy caring for a cranky 3 month old infant. She would always put the most effort into making it sound like she was interested and paying attention to whatever her older kids, who were still under the age of 10, were babbling on about. This time, she heard and understood how excited a four year old would be about snow, especially a waterbender, but she was busy with her third child. Aang wasn't around to help out, he was busy at work over at City Hall. If he was home, he would surely help his wife in a heartbeat. And he hated being miles away from them. He hates the saddened looks on their faces as he's seconds away from leaving for the entire day.

"Mommy, did you hear me?" She asked, tugging on the blue sleeves of Katara's sweater. "I said, it's snowing!"

"I heard you, sweetie," Katara said, chuckling at her daughter, finding it cute how excited she was about snow. But, it showed that she was like every other little kid on this planet; thrilled over snow. Katara wasn't that excited over the sight of snow, since she lived in the South Pole for 14 years straight.

"Isn't it exciting?" Kya shrieked with joy, "When it all gets big and big, we can play in it! And then we can make snowmen and make them move around and dance with waterbending!"

"Yes, it is," Katara said, trying her best to sound somewhat excited, but it really didn't work. Tenzin was tiring her out because he was being so difficult and refusing to eat. He seemed to be hungry. He was wailing and crying but his diaper was fresh and clean, he didn't have a fever, and he wasn't tired.

"Mommy?" Kya asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am," Katara said. She turned to face her. "I'm sorry that I'm not giving you my full attention, and I should be. Your brother is just being really complicating right now."

"Oh..." She said, "I'm going to go see what Bumi is doing."

"Okay," Katara said with a smile. "Just, don't fight with each other."

"Okay!" Kya called, as she skipped down the hallway.

She reached his room, and banged her palms on the door.

"Bumi!" Kya called from the other side of the room. "Open the door!"

Bumi jumped out of his seat, and ran over to the door to open it. Kya let herself into the room, and climbed up on his bed.

"Hey, I didn't say you could come in!" Bumi said.

She giggled, "Oh well."

"What do you want, sis?" He asked.

She jumped down from the bed, started hopping up and down and clapping her hands as she shrieked, "It's snowing! It's snowing!"

"So?" Bumi asked. "We've seen snow a kajillion times."

Kya frowned, "You're so mean."

"No, you're just annoying," Bumi said.

"That's mean," Kya said, almost starting to cry.

Bumi crossed his arms across his chest, ignoring her.

"But, aren't you even more excited? Santa will come tomorrow night and it'll just be like the tales! 'Cause it will be snowing, right?" Kya said, getting excited again.

Bumi scoffed, "Santa isn't even real!"

"Yes he is!" Kya argued, "Who else do you think puts the presents under the tree?"

"Dad does," Bumi said casually.

"No he doesn't!" Kya argued, "Daddy's asleep when Santa comes. Just like everyone else in the house is."

"No he's not," Bumi said. "How can he be asleep if he's the one putting the presents under the tree?"

"He's not," Kya said, "Santa puts the presents under the tree."

"Nope, dad does," Bumi said with a mean smirk.

"Liar!" Kya screamed, as she ran out of his room.

Kya ran down the hall, desperate to reach her mother. Tears fell down her cheeks after each step her tiny little feet made on the hardwood floors of the long hallway. She frantically called out for her mother, desperate to find out if Bumi was right or wrong. She didn't believe him, and she didn't want to. Kya ran into the kitchen, nearly bumping into Katara before coming to a stop.

"What is it, Kya?" Katara asked. "Why are you crying, sweetie?"

"Cause Bumi told me that Santa isn't real!" Kya said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What?"

"He told me-"

"I heard you," Katara said. "But, why would he say something like that?"

"Because he's a big meanie, and a liar," Kya said, crossing her tiny arms across her chest. Sometimes, when she would pout, Katara found it to be the cutest thing ever. Even if she was being a bit of a brat.

"Who's a big meanie?" Aang asked, as he suddenly appeared in the kitchen behind the two waterbenders.

"Daddy!"

"Aang!"

The little girl ran as fast as her little legs could to jump into her father's arms. She'd always been a "daddy's girl", and it really never bothered Katara, or aang himself. They both found it extremely cute and adorable. She would always do this; completely forget about everything she was going to say, and go and run into her fathers arms if he came home from a long day at work. He caught her as she jumped into his arms, and wrapped her tiny arms around as much of his body as she could. Aang lifted her up, and she still hugged onto him.

"You're home!" She exclaimed.

"Yes I am, baby girl," Aang said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I missed you!" Kya said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I missed you, too," Aang said.

Kya smiled, and rested her head on his shoulder. She'd do the same thing when she was a little younger. She would rest her head on his shoulder and close her eyes, whenever she was tired. And then, she'd eventually fall asleep and she looked so adorable.

"So, back to my question," Aang said. "Who's a big meanie?"

"Bumi," Kya said, getting frustrated at the memory.

"Why?" Aang asked, "What did he do, or say?"

"He told me that Santa isn't real," Kya pouted. "I didn't believe him, though. He was mean about it, too."

"Kya, remember this," Aang said. "You are allowed to believe what ever you want. And if people judge you for what you believe, that's foolish. Bumi doesn't believe in Santa, but that doesn't mean you have to. You are your own human being, and you are allowed to believe in whatever you want."

"Did you just call Bumi foolish?" Katara asked.

"No," Aang said with a laugh. "I was just saying in general."

"So, daddy?" Kya asked.

"Yes, baby girl?" Aang asked, gently resting his head against hers.

"Does that mean Santa is real, or not real?" Kya asked.

"Do you believe in Santa?" Aang asked.

"Yes," She said with a confident smile.

"Then he's real," Aang said.

* * *

**The end! **

**Please review! I'd love to hear your feedback 3**


End file.
